We Meet Again
by MandyKim108
Summary: Set after Cullen's leave in New Moon. Bella is done waiting for the Cullen's to return. She throws herself back into school, work and being a normal teenager. After she graduates she gets accepted to Texas Southern University. Full Summary inside.
1. Summary

**Set after Cullen's leave in New Moon.** **Bella is done waiting for the Cullen's to return. She throws herself back into school, work and being a normal teenager. After she graduates she gets accepted to Texas Southern University.** **Jasper is a History Professor at Texas Southern University. After leaving Forks and Bella behind Jasper moved back to his hometown to be with his brother, Peter and his wife, Charlotte. Jasper constantly thinks about Bella and how she is doing. He cut off all contact with the Cullen's except for Emmett and Rose, who visit every once in a while.** **What happens when the two of them run into each other? What happens when the pain that Jasper was feeling disappears? What if Peter was right the entire time?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all right to characters and Twilight Series. I own plot and other characters as well as this story.**

 **Bella's POV**

It's been six months since _they_ left and I'm done wallowing in pity and disappointment because no one said goodbye but Edward. I don't know what was running through Emmett and Jasper's minds when they left with saying a word to me.

"I've got to get out of this funk I'm in," I say as I pick up the phone.

Dialing Angela's number I start looking through my closet. I notice the I need new clothes because half of mine seems to be missing. The line going quiet makes me wonder if my call was dropped.

 _"Hello?"_ A males voice asks.

"Is Angela home?" I ask knowing it is Angela's dad.

 _"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"_

"Bella Swan," I answer.

While waiting I go downstairs to see my dad sitting at the table. I tap him on his shoulder and he looks back at me.

"Bella, you're awake and down here on your own." He smiles hugging me.

"Can I get a ride so I can pick out a new car?" I asked as Angela comes onto the phone.

 _"Hey, Bella! When my dad said that you were on the phone I had to do a double take. What's up?"_ She asks.

I hold a finger up letting my dad know I would talk to him a minute.

"Sorry, about that, but I want to know what you are doing tomorrow afternoon?" I ask sitting next to my dad.

 _"Nothing, why?"_

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to Seattle with me to get some new clothes. I would call Jess, but I really don't want to answer a thousand questions," I say.

 _"Yeah, I could use some as well and I will not go shopping with Jess. I would love to see you although I may ask a few questions I won't bug for an answer. Listen text me later and we'll make more plans but I've got to help my mom with the twins."_

"Alright, will do. Talk to you later Ang!"

I hang up and look at my dad who is staring at me. I shake my head because I know what he's thinking. He's shocked to see me sitting here asking him to do something with me and I just made plans for the first time in six months.

"Bella, did you just make plans with Angela Weber? Also why do you need a new car? What's wrong with the truck?"

"Dad, the truck is on its last leg. I will drive it to and from school until it quits, but I can't drive it any farther than that. Yes, you did hear me make plans with Angela Weber and the truck will not make it to Seattle and back."

"Okay, well let me get dressed and we'll go pick out a car for you." He jumps up and kisses the top of my head.

"Alright, thanks dad." I jump up and run up the stairs.

 *****

After we got home with my new truck I take a picture and send it to a number that probably no longer works. Emmett would love this truck and I was very fond of the color. I didn't understand what the attraction was because of the fact that I have never liked the color before.

I have dinner with my dad at the diner. It was the first time in a long time. I only have a couple months left of school and I had to start looking for colleges. Luckily, Angela is in all my classes so she was able to help me keep my grades up after they left.

"Bells, do you know what you want to do for college?"

"Not yet, dad. I was just thinking about that. I do know I want an out of state school. Not because of you or because of them but because of the fact that its a change of scenery."

"What state were you thinking then. I would like to accompany you to the college at least. It may only be to say my goodbyes to you."

"Dad, I'm not leaving forever. I'll visit on holidays and breaks. I will call you once a week. I will video chat with you once a month. Don't worry."

"You didn't say what state you were thinking about."

"Well, I don't want to go back to Arizona. I would like to stay down that way. California is too busy for me. Maybe Texas or New Mexico."

"Not too long of a drive."

"Nope. Maybe a days worth of driving but that doesn't matter. Its a new place I've never been before. When you get vacation you could come visit. But can we talk more about that later when I decide which I want to go to."

It was the day before graduation and yesterday was a hard day for me. I had said goodbye to Jess, Mike, Ben, and Eric. The four of them were headed to California for college. Angela is staying here and going to Seattle. I had gotten accepted into Texas Southern University.

Yesterday, while looking at my schedule a name stuck out and I was praying it wouldn't be the same person. I got online to the staff directory and looked up this Professor J. Whitlock. When the picture finally loaded I about puked all over the floor! Professor J. Whitlock is none other than Jasper Hale. When I get there I would be changing out of his class.

"Bells, Billy invited us over this weekend for a goodbye party. Jake will be here tomorrow morning so he can come with us to your graduation." My dad says from the living room.

"I can do the party, but why does Jake have to ride with us. He's got his own car and he's not coming for me, he's coming for Lauren," I say walking into the living room.

"Why would he be going for Lauren?" He asks puzzled.

"Wow, shocked you and Billy haven't gossiped about Jake having a girlfriend." I wasn't about to tell him that he'd imprinted on her.

"Well, I am shocked that Billy didn't mention that. Jake never said a word either and what's the problem with him dating someone?"

"I don't have a problem with him dating but when its Lauren I do have a problem. Lauren has disliked me since day one. She's mad because I was the new girl and Edward wanted me not her. She knows Jake and I have been best friends for forever and I haven't seen him since they started dating."

A knock on the door stops him from answering me and I run to the door to see who was here. I wasn't expecting anyone and I knew my dad would say he had company coming over. I open the door to see a delivery man holding a letter. He hands it to me and walks away. My dad asks who it was and I tell him that I received a letter from the college. It wasn't actually from the college but it was from the same state. I put it in my bag and finish dinner.

The ringing phone interrupts me telling my dad that it was time to eat. I answer the phone and don't hear anything on the other line.

"Look, I have a feeling I know who this is and I would love for you to leave me the hell alone. You didn't want anything to do with me a year ago and now I want absolutely nothing to do with you! Now leave me alone and goodbye!"

"Bells, who are you talking to?" My dad comes into the kitchen.

"I think Fuckward is calling, well trying to call me, but I told him or whoever it was to stop calling me."

"Bells, did I ever tell you how proud of you I am. After they left I wasn't sure that I would ever get you back. It was like that boy left a hole in your heart..." I stopped him.

"It wasn't him that hurt me it was the fact that the others left without goodbye. I'm over it now and I know I came out stronger than ever. Can you believe this is my last week here. I mean I know today is Tuesday and I've got the rest of the week, but still."

"I know baby, and to think that your mother won't even be there. I understand Phil got hurt, but surely he could be left alone for a day."

"I'm not worried about her dad. You are the only one I care about being there. I mean yeah I would love for Billy, Sue, Seth, Leah, Paul and Sam to come but they're all busy."

"Wait, who says I won't be coming to your graduation, Isa?" Paul walks in the house.

After I went to my room that night I pull the letter out of my bag and look at the front of it. It was from some P. Whitlock in Huston.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _You don't know who I am but I know who you are. I'm writing you about a close friend of mine. You see you know what we are and you know my friend by association of a certain family. I'm writing you because you will soon be running into this friend and when you do, you need to know a few things. 1. This friend is no longer on the diet you knew him to be on. 2. He has been in so much pain since he left Forks. 3. By now you are ready to throw this away because you think this is about mind reader Eddie Boy and its not. 4. When you run into him please please give him a chance to explain things._

 _We'll be meeting soon._

 _Love Peter_

Dad and I arrive to Texas that weekend and as we drive through town on our way to the hotel I can't help but think this is where I belong.

"You probably never knew this Bells but your great-grandma and grandpa were from Galveston, Texas." Dad tells me as we drove by an old western store.

"Why am I just now learning of this?" I laugh.

The next day we go to the college and as we walk around I think of what the letter said. I looked Peter Whitlock up in the phone book and found that he didn't live far from where I was staying. As my dad and I go to the main office I keep an eye out for Mr. Whitlock.

After we get done my dad and I head back to the hotel. My dad and I found an apartment two blocks away from the college so we were taking my stuff over there. My dad tells me after getting everything settled in he would be going to get me some things for the place. When he leaves I sit there for a minute before punching in the address for Peter.

I follow the directions and find myself right outside of Huston. On a farm with a huge house sitting right behind the fence. I pull into the driveway and pull out my phone. I dial the number I got from the phone book and before I can get the phone up to my ear something catches my eye.

I look up to see Jasper coming towards my truck. I start the truck and back out of the driveway and watch as Jasper disappears out of my view.

"That was a very close call," I say to myself.

My phone starts to ring and I see the number that I dialed. I pull off onto the side of the road and answer it.

 _"Isabella, why didn't you stop and say hello?"_ A male voice says.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all right to characters and Twilight Series. I own plot and other characters as well as this story.**

 **Jasper's POV**

Sitting in my room I start thinking back to a year ago when the pains in my chest started. I was no longer around Bella and I don't know why I cared. I think about the night we left Forks.

"We will be leaving tonight," Edward announces walking through the door.

"What do you mean," Esme asks?

"Bella broke things off. She doesn't want anything to do with us. Not after what she went through tonight," he says glaring at me.

"That makes no sense son. She seemed to be really worried about Jasper when everyone hauled him out of here," Carlisle says.

 _When are these people going to ask me what really happened,_ I think forgetting Edward could hear it.

"Jas, why did you just disappear from my visions?" Alice asks.

"If we have to leave then I'm heading back to Texas. Before you even ask Alice no you are not coming with me."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Alice, would you like to explain what is really going on? I have a feeling everyone will eventually see the truth for what it is."

"What is he talking about Alice?" Rose asks.

"There's nothing to tell them Jasper."

"Well, to answer your question Alice and I are not mates. I also know that Edward is lying when he says Bella broke things off. I'll be packing and after I leave this house I do not want to see any of you again."

"Jasper, please don't say that." Emmett looks at me.

"Em, I'm sorry but I will not stay here. We'll talk when I get to Texas."

I had gone to Bella's house to find that every police car was out front. I kept running not stopping until I hit Texas. I applied at the Texas Southern University and got a job as a History Professor.

Yesterday, we got the names of the students that would be in our classes. When I reached my only freshman class I saw a last name I never thought I would see again.

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Peter yells.

"Peter, I don't know what has gotten you all excited but stop it!"

I hear him tell Char that she is here and I look back down at the student list. Swan, I. Marie. Swan. The last name of Bella. It had to be her and if that was the case how far behind is Edward. I put the papers up and head down the stairs. I don't hear a heart beat so I assume he means that she's in town. I walk past them and out the door. I thought a scent in the main office smelt familiar earlier but I couldn't be sure at the time.

I walk outside to see a green truck sitting outside the gate. I start walking towards it and when the person sees me coming they back out. Once they do I catch the same scent of Bella Swan. I speed back inside as Peter puts the phone up to his ear.

"Isabella, why didn't you stop and say hello?" Peter asks.

 _"Is this Peter Whitlock? The one I got a letter from?"_ I hear her ask.

"Letter? Captain what letter did you send her?" I ask a little louder than I should have.

 _"Jasper is the reason I didn't stop and say hello."_ I raced out the door.

I sped down the road and when I got closer to her scent I slowed to a walk. I knew she wouldn't be expecting me and knew I would probably scare her but none of that really mattered. I opened the passenger door and hopped in. I shut the door making her look at me.

"Thanks for the warning Peter! Jasper just got into my damn truck!" She curses Peter under her breathe knowing he could hear her.

This wasn't the Bella I remember from a year ago. I smile because it was nice to see that she changed some since we left. I didn't have time to say anything because she starts the truck back up and sped back to the house. She gets out leaving me in there by myself and I watch as she storms into the house. She definitely isn't the same Bella at all!

"Jasper, why didn't we get to meet this beauty before now?" Peter asks when I walk in.

"She hasn't even looked my direction. She is feeling absolutely nothing."

"Or I have worked on blocking my emotions from you. You don't deserve to know what I'm feeling." She looks at me and I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Can we talk in my room? It's soundproof and I will explain everything." I watch as she looks at Peter.

"Sweetpea, he just wants to talk. Remember what my letter said?" Peter looks at her.

"Fine, let me call my dad. I'll have to lie to him once again," she says walking out the door.

I look at Peter. "How in the hell could you send her a letter? I never even told you anything about her."

"Major, no offense but you didn't need to tell me anything. She needs to know what happened and she needs to know now. She may also have something to tell you."

"Dad, I won't be back at the house until later. I know you probably found a bar and that's why you're not answering. I ran into some old friends from Arizona and I would love to catch up with them. Call me if you need anything. Remember you have a key."

"Peter, what aren't you telling me?"

"You'll find out Major. You talk first tell her the truth and explain what happened. Then let her do the talking."

Bella comes back in and I could feel the fear coming off her. I push some calm towards her. She looks at me with a sheepish look and before I can say anything her emotions are gone.

"Do you have a beer I can get from you? I'm going to need one if I have to talk to him," she says pointing to me.

"You're perfect!" Peter laughs. "Help yourself, darlin'."

Bella walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge, grabs a beer, and closes the door looking back at me.

"You wanted to talk so let's go Professor Whitlock."

I stare at her for a minute pushing my confusion to her. I didn't understand what happened to the Bella I knew but I like what I see. I lead her up the stairs and to my room which is connected to two different rooms. I've got my study on the left side of the room, and my office on the right side of the room.

As we enter my room she stands in the doorway. I opened my study door and pointed in there.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks and I can feel that she is nervous.

"Its my study, Bella. On the opposite wall is the door to my office. The doors on either side of the bed are bathroom and closet. There is absolutely nothing for you to be afraid of. I won't hurt you and I would never hurt you." I tell her.

She walks into the study and sits on the couch I had across from the desk. I sat on the other end and she scoots to the corner of the couch. I push calming waves towards her and try to make her realize that I wouldn't hurt her.

"Bella, I want to start by saying how sorry I am for coming after you..." she cuts me off.

"Jasper, I know that it wasn't your fault. You had six other vampires bloodlust fueling you. It probably didn't help that I was Fuckwards singer."

"Bella, that isn't what I meant. Yes, I mean I was coming after you, but it wasn't to attack you. You're right I did feel the other's bloodlust, but it wasn't making me want to harm you. You were too close to Edward and I knew if you didn't get away from him he would've killed you. I was coming to protect you from him. I wasn't thirsty for your blood as I was to protect you."

"Why would you want to protect me? Where is Alice? Why isn't she here with you? Are the rest of them near by?"

"I don't know why but I felt the need to protect you. I have no idea nor do I care where Alice is at. She isn't here with me because when Edward said you called it off she decided that we would move because she saw that you wouldn't want anything to do with us. I told them they could go where they wanted but I was coming back here. Alice and I were never mates and only got married to please the family or so Alice said. I think it was just so she could play her mind games on me. I left town and never looked back. About three months after I left I got a call from Em and Rose," I pause to let what I said sink in.

I feel instant sadness coming from her and I shoot some happiness her way. She nods her head wanting me to continue.

"They came down to visit and I will be completely honest. Emmett and Rose are not the same people you remember. The Emmett that came to see me was not joking, happy, and there was no gleam in his eyes. He did nothing but sit there and watch the cooking channel. Rose wasn't her usual bitchy self but she had sadness surrounding her. She feels bad that her mate isn't happy anymore and there is absolutely nothing she can do about it. They both miss you terribly. Rose said that they tried coming to visit but each time they did Alice or Edward stopped them reminding them you wanted nothing to do with them. The way she puts it no one is the same. Carlisle threw himself into work and barely comes home. Esme doesn't decorate, she doesn't do her charity work, and all she does is sit around and dry-sob because she misses you. In fact I thought you were dead until I seen this," I say handing her my student list.

"What do you mean you thought I was dead?" She finishes her beer.

"There is a case sitting in the room for her," Peter says where she can't hear him.

"Rose said that Edward and Alice both confirmed that you and Charlie were in a terrible car accident on your way back from Seattle. You died on the spot and Charlie died a few days later. When I went to the school earlier to get my student list I thought there was a lingerie scent that smelt familiar. Then I saw my list and saw your name. I don't know why or how but seeing you sitting here makes me feel like I am complete." I get up and put the papers on my desk.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say. I do have some questions. My first one is what did Fuckward tell you? After my party when he dropped me off and came back to the house what happened?"

"Well, the family was all huddled together besides Edward, who took you home, and I, who was sitting all the way in the corner across the room. I was feeling the guilt, sadness, and a little anger. I think the anger was coming from myself since I was trying to protect you and you ended up getting hurt even worse. No one was saying anything then I felt Edward's smugness. I didn't know what it was about until he came in and announced that you called it off. He said you wanted nothing to do with us because of me. Everyone was in shock and disbelief. Alice asked why I disappeared from her visions. You know the rest. I do feel like I'm missing something." I look at her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all rights to Twilight and its characters. I own plot and other characters as this story.**

 **Bella's POV**

Jasper looks at me waiting for an answer. I wanted to answer him but I knew it wasn't him my anger needed to go to. I hold up my finger and ask for another beer. Jasper steps outside the door and comes back in with a case of beer. I grab one and open it taking a huge drink.

"Yeah, you are missing something. The anger you may feel is in no way directed at you and I will apologize now in case you feel it. I'm trying to block my emotions from escaping but I'm not sure if I'll be able to." I take another drink before continuing. "The night of my party he took me home and said good night. He didn't come back that night like he usually did. The next morning I got up and went to school. I didn't see any of you and I thought maybe everyone stayed home to go hunting or something. The rest of the day passed by with no sight, no call, and no text. I got home to find Fuckward standing on my porch."

I told him what happened and what was said. I wasn't sure if it was my anger retelling the story or if Jasper was starting to project his anger. I then told him what the next six months consisted of. I told him how I snapped myself out of the funk and started living my life. I told him for the last six months I had been getting calls from Fuckward so one day I snapped. I told him I'm the one who told Fuckward that I died because I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Wait, so Edward told you that he wanted nothing to do with you? Bella, Emmett and I fought to make sure you were okay but Edward and Alice told us you wanted nothing to do with the family."

"Jasper, what happened to you? You went back to drinking human blood, but I thought you liked the animal blood?"

"I did like it but it was making me weaker. When I moved back here I had to. A month after being here I heard something in the barn so I went to check it out. I found an older man raping a young woman. I felt that he had done it with other women. I snapped and killed him. I dazzled the woman and let her on her merry way."

"You saved someone Jasper. That is what counts. I don't care that you went back to human blood. Not my choice."

"Bella, what happened to you? You aren't like the Bella we left behind. I'm not complaining or anything."

"Well, let's just say I've had several encounters with so many creatures it's unreal." I finish my second beer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while I was in my funk Victoria came by. She intended to kill me but when she found what Fuckward did to me she swore to get revenge. Two weeks after her visit I got a visit from Alec and Jane Volturi. They kindly informed me that I have three years to turn into a vampire. They also passed me a message from Marcus. According to him I'm destined to become a vampire when my mate finds me."

The minute I said mate Peter came in and pulls me out of the room. Jasper growls and Peter smirks racing down to the living room.

"Darlin', you may wanna call your pa an' let him know you won't be comin' back to your apartment for a few days." Peter smiles.

"My dad will be leaving in two days. I can't call and tell him that. I may be able to get away with tonight but not a few days."

"I don't think Major will let ya leave there, Darlin'."

"Captain!" Jasper comes down the stairs in a menacing way.

"Major, she knows."

"Know what?" I ask.

"She was telling me a message that was passed along to her. She doesn't know shit. Now I would love to find out more from her. I would appreciate you leaving us the hell alone. If you interrupt us one more time I will rip your fucking arms off understood," Jasper tells him eyes narrowing.

"Got it," Peter says sheepishly.

Jasper holds his hand out to me and when I take his hand I feel a spark. When I got here and seen Jasper for the first time in a year I felt a sense of calm. Taking his hand and holding it I felt the pull in my chest go away. I had asked Jane for the number for Marcus so I could call him. I had asked him why my chest hurt all the time and he told me that it was the mating pull. The pull in my chest would disappear once my mate touched me. Now that the pull was gone I knew. I shut my emotions down once I realized that Jasper was my mate.

"How are you letting me feel your emotions one minute then blocking me out the next?" Jasper asks me.

"I've gotten really good at blocking my emotions. I also have blocked my decisions from being seen. I have been good at blocking my mind so I decided on protecting myself fully. I didn't want the chance of Alice seeing anything I decided to do. I didn't need Edward seeing one of her visions and coming after me."

"So what else happened after we left?"

"Well, a month after getting out of my funk I decided to talk to Jake. Him and a bunch of people on the rez are wolves. He imprinted on Lauren Mallory and it was right before it happened that I found out he was a wolf. I haven't talked to Jake since, but I did hang out with the rest of the pack. Lauren doesn't let Jake hang out with anyone so it wasn't like I would run into him."

"Wow, seems like after we left everything turned out right for you."

"Yeah, you can say that." I groan.

"Darlin' what's wrong?"

"Nothing, what have you been up too?" I try to change the subject.

"I've told you everything, Isabella. Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jasper. So what did Peter think I knew?"

"Isabella, answer me," Jasper says his voice full of command.

"There is nothing to talk about Jasper," I say firmly.

"You felt ashamed there for a second before you shut me out. Why would you of all people be ashamed?"

"You don't want to know."

"Peter, get up here now!"

Peter comes through the door and smiles at me. I shake my head and sit on the couch with another beer.

"Yes, Jasper?" Peter looks at him.

"What is your knower telling you about Isabella here?"

"She'll have to tell ya that one Jasper. It's not pretty and I think she is worried how you'll react."

"Isabella, what is it?"

I look at Peter who nods his head before looking at Jasper.

"I was raped." I got up and ran out of the room.

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I couldn't be around when shit hit the fan. Literally. Shit was going to hit the fan in his study. No one knew of that night, not even my dad. Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte were the only ones.

"Sug, I heard what happened in the house. I'm so sorry that happened to ya. No one ever deserves that. Jasper killed a man 'cause of that."

"He's my mate and I am afraid to be around him. I was afraid to tell him. I can't drive home because I've been drinking. After hearing that I doubt Jasper will want me any where near here. Let alone him."

"Hun, I don't think ya need to worry 'bout that. Jasper hasn't been this happy in a long time. He talked so much 'bout ya when he got here. He seemed happy but then the depression set in. He was startin' to act like that dumbass who left ya. He wasn't his self, but once ya came here and he saw ya it was like we were seein' the old him come out."

"Bella!" We hear someone yell.

"Jasper, let me go find her and talk to her. I'll bring her back to the house but ya have to calm the hell down." We hear Peter yell.

"Does he know where we are?"

"Probably. Don't ya worry though. See ya back at the house." Charlotte runs in the opposite direction than I had come from.

I hear rustling of leaves as Peter comes to the log I'm sitting on. I finish my third beer and put the cap back on. I put it on the ground next to the log just as Peter comes through the trees.

"Okay, well Darlin' you ran out of the room 'fore anyone could say anythin'." Peter sits next to me.

"Sorry, but I couldn't see his reaction. I didn't want to tell him."

"Why, it's not like it's the first time you've told someone?"

"That was the first time I have said it out loud let alone in a house full of vampires. No one but the three of you know." I whisper.

"Darlin' are you tellin' me that your pa doesn't know?"

"No he doesn't and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Darlin' you need to tell him. Jasper freaked and had his moment so we should probably head back. He's gettin' worried that he scared ya away for good. You have somethin' to tell him or the other way 'round. Not sure how that is gonna work out."

"Captain, please leave. Now!" Jasper commands.

"See ya later darlin'." Peter takes off in a run.

"Jasper," I say but he cuts me off.

"No, its your turn to listen. You never need to run from me. I am here to protect you from everything life throws your way. You are my mate. No one, not even Pussward, will ever touch you again! You belong to me, you are my mate, you are the reason I live. Isabella, I can promise you here and now that I will never leave you again."

"Jasper, I know you're my mate. I knew that the minute you grabbed my hand. I can't believe that you're here telling me I'm yours. When I came out here I was sure you wanted nothing to do with me."

"You're not gonna get rid of me now. Not after this." He pulls me to his chest.

"After what?" I ask him.

He puts a finger under my chin and lifts my face up to meet his. He rubs his hand up to my cheek where his hand is now holding my face. He leans towards me and kisses me. I moan into his mouth and he instantly slides his tongue in my mouth. I put my arms around his neck and push myself closer to him. We pull away so I can breath and I put my head in his chest.

"No need for the embarrassment darlin'." Jasper chuckles.

"Edward said he could never kiss me like that. He said that he would hurt me if he kissed me."

He doesn't answer me instead he kisses me again. He pulls away and smirks.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"He didn't want to kiss you then. Most vampires find their mates in humans and if they feel the pull kissing comes natural. Now, we have to get back to the house. You'll be staying with me tonight and when your dad leaves you'll be staying here with me."

"Wouldn't it be wrong for me to be dating my History professor?" I laugh.

"Dating? Oh, darlin' I don't care about the human nonsense. If you're worried about it then we'll keep it quiet. I'll have to be there early as it is so the only time you'll see me is in class. Other than that no worries." He leads me to the house.


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Here is chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy!)**

 **Sassy Miami: We will find out in this chapter who she was attacked by. Thank you for your review!**

 **cathy29jes: You would be correct on the person won't be alive much longer. The person makes a dumb mistake and comes to Texas. Thank you for your review!**

 **acw1: Thank you so much for your review!**

 **beckylovestwilight: Thank you so much for your review!**

 **asia.joanna.7334: Thank you so much for your review and kind words!**

 _Jasper: Mandy doesn't own Twilight or any of it's characters._

 _Peter: If she did we would be more badass._

 _Charlotte: Mandy may own the plot and whatever characters she adds._

 _Bella: She makes us better people. On with the story!_

 **Jasper**

After we got back to the house she calls her dad to let him know she'd be staying the night with some friends as she's drunk. He tells her he'll see her tomorrow and she says okay. She asks Peter if we have anything stronger and he says no. Char says they can run into town and get something for her. She asks me if her and Peter would be able to go. I tell her she doesn't need to ask my permission but I like that she's thinking of me.

"I was asking because it'll be with another male. I don't want you ripping poor Peter to shreds because we left together."

"I think I will be keepin' ya darlin'," Peter says laughing.

"Hate to break it to you Peter but you have a beautiful mate so no need to keep me around," she says.

I grab her and pull her into my chest. I couldn't believe that the girl who was shy, klutzy, and put everyone before herself was my mate. I now knew why I wanted to protect her at the birthday party.

"Hurry back," I whisper in her ear.

She shivers and kisses my cheek. She grabs Peter's hand and walks out the door. Char looks at me and asks if I'd like to hunt while they're gone. Char was my sister and I'm glad I came back to them. I say yes and she drags me out of the house.

"Ya know her and Peter look a lot alike? Think they could be relatives?" Char looks at me as we're headed towards the bad part of town.

"Couldn't tell ya darlin'. Now when and why did Peter send Bella a letter?"

"He got a feelin' that you were put off as the bad guy by the mind raper. He also knew she'd be comin' here for college. He wanted 'er to know that ya changed your diet. Didn't want 'er bein' scared by ya and all," she tells me.

"Something's going on around the corner," I say.

We got back before Bella and Peter. Char asks what Bella likes to eat and I try to think back to what Esme cooked her.

"For the life of me I have no idea. I'll have to ask her, but I don't have her number," I say.

About that time my phone buzzes with a text from Bella. I smile and know Peter is how she got my number.

 _I like anything. It doesn't matter what kind of food it is. -Bella_

"She doesn't care what type of food. Is this why you've been watching the cooking channel?"

"It might be. I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna go get my sister some food," she says before disappearing out the door.

I was alone for twenty more minutes before Peter and Bella come walking through the door. Bella is laughing at something Peter must have said and I'm glad she gets along with him. Alice never liked them because they were a part of my past she didn't want around. Bella doesn't know the whole story yet, but I know that when she finds out she won't be ashamed of me.

"Brother, I think I'll be keepin' 'er fer myself," Peter laughs walking in.

"I told you Peter it's not going to happen," Bella laughs coming to the room.

"Sorry, but I gotta agree with her," I tell him.

"I missed you," she says looking at me.

"Missed you too. Now that you've got something stronger you ready to finish our talk?"

"Yeah, can we do that in your room though," she says.

"Of course darlin'. And it's our room," I tell her.

I grab her hand and take her back to our bedroom. On our way through the kitchen she grabs the liquor she bought. Peter tells me to take it easy on her and not make her think my anger is towards her. I knew what we were going to talk about was going to be hard. For both of us sadly.

"Which way?" She asks.

"My study. It's more comfortable in there for you," I tell her.

She opens the door and makes herself at home on the couch. I hope maybe when I sit next to her she won't cower away from me. I sit down like I did before and she didn't move. It was progress from the last time we sat down. She pours a glass of her bourbon and I laugh.

"What's so funny Whitlock?"

"Darlin' you do know that bourbon is my favorite drink," I smile.

"I didn't know that. And don't you mean it used to be your favorite drink?"

"No, it's still my favorite drink. Eddie didn't tell you much about us did he?"

"But you guys can't drink," she tells me.

"The human drinkers can drink and eat just like humans. I'm not sure why, but I'm thinking it has something to do with the human blood running through us. The ones like them can't eat or drink like humans."

"Um, okay well I didn't know that at all. Would explain why Jane kept stealing my Apple slices when they came to visit." She laughs.

"So Jane never tried using her power on you?"

"She did try, but to her disappointment it didn't work on me like it does the rest of you," she says.

"Well, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, it was about a month after I started feeling like myself again. About a week after Victoria's visit and about a month before Jane and Alec showed up. I was in Port Angeles when a group of guys cornered me. It happened to be the same ones who tried hurting me when Edward saved me the night I went dress shopping with Jess and Angela." She takes a drink of her bourbon.

"I remember that night. Edward came home distressed and really upset."

"Well the younger one in the group is the one who got a hold of me. He knocked me out and raped me right there on the street. Well alley whatever it was outside and in fucking public. When I came to he was screaming at me to yell his name and when I wouldn't say anything he smacked me across the face. When he told me his name was Lewis Bentley and I would be screaming it or he would kill me," she says.

"Darlin'," I say pulling her to me.

"I'm sorry," she cries into my chest.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Didn't Edward tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not exactly a pro in that department. Hell the only time I've ever come close to it was without my fucking permission."

"Are you tellin' me that you were a virgin?"

She nods and hides her head in my shirt. I pull her into my lap and place a kiss on top of her head. I know she's super drunk and her stomach makes itself known. She grumbles under her breath that she was just a stupid human with stupid human needs.

"Let's get ya something to eat and then we can continue talking. There's something I might as well tell you since you told me what happened to you," I tell her.

"Will you eat with me? I really want to see this. The one time Edward ate he went to the bathroom and threw it back up."

"Let's see what Char cooked up and we'll see it I'll eat with you. This is the first time Char has used the kitchen so you'll have to tell me if it's edible," I say.

"I heard that Major!" Char yells.

I laugh and carry Bella down the stairs. I sit her at the table and I sit next to her. Char puts four plates of Chicken Alfredo down and calls Peter in. Bella gets a huge smile when Peter sits down.

"You better hope I don't die from this," he says looking at her.

Char smacks him up beside his head and Bella laughs at them. She scoots her chair closer to mine and lays her head on my shoulder. Tears are running down her face from laughing so hard. She sits up and takes a bite of Char's cooking. She moans and it goes down south. Peter chuckles when he sees my reaction and I throw my fork at him.

"Peter I may be stealing your mate," Bella says before shoving another bite into her mouth.

"See no one will die from my cooking. Jesus," Char says taking a bite.

I get a new fork and watch as Peter takes a bite. I sit back down and take a bite. I moan and Bella busts out laughing.

"Darlin' are you laughing at me?" I ask.

"Nope," she says clearing her plate.

"Dayum, you ate everythin' on your plate," Peter says looking at her.

"What can I say? Your mate is one hell of a cook. I thought I was good but Char your Chicken Alfredo blows mine out of the water."

"Want to sit down here while we finish our talk?"

"Do Peter and Char know of this?"

"They were a part of it." I look at her.

"Then yes," she says.

"When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston - well, it was more of a skirmish, really - I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston. We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen. They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three. I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them. My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them. I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure. A few days later I was introduced to my new life. Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long - Maria had rounded up the other two - all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their . . . herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong. There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male - Maria wanted soldiers - and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger. Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt averse to destroying him."

 **(A/N: the part where Jasper is telling his story is taken from Eclipse written by SM. I used it for the story and I in no way wrote it. Just used it.)**

 ** _Songs for Chapter Change Your Name Brett Young, Chapters Brett Young ft Gavin DeGraw_**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I'm back with chapter 5! I want to thank each of you for reviewing. Check out the Bottom AN note!)**

 **cathy29jes: she didn't tell anyone about the rape because she didnt want to go through reliving it although she relives it every night. I know SM didn't have it like that but its what makes my story different. Thank you for your review! Please check out my other stories!**

 **asia.joanna.7334: Thank you so much!**

 **the newest daughter: Yes it would be best for her to know sooner rather than later. Thank you for your review!**

 _Previously: Jasper tells Bella his story._

 **Bella**

I sat there and just let everything he told me sink in. Marcus told me my mate had been through hell and back. He said I'd also met him and for the life of me I couldn't figure out who it was. My phone starts ringing and from the ringtone I knew exactly who it was. I jump up and race to get my phone.

"Hello," I say as I slowly come down the stairs.

 _"Ah, you have three people wondering why you haven't been answering your phone,"_ Aro's voice says.

"I haven't gotten any calls other than yours. Now who would be calling me besides the twins?"

 _"Janey! He's on the phone with her!"_ I hear Alec's voice.

 _"Felix has been trying to get ahold of you as well. Marcus wants to know if you've met your mate yet?"_

 _"Mom, why in world haven't you answered your phone?"_ Jane asks.

Jasper, Peter and Charlotte all look at me when she says that. _Thanks Jane._

"Why is Felix trying to call me?"

 _"Ask him yourself. Should I call you later?"_ _"You know Isabella I thought you'd answer my calls considering Demi is in the area. He called and said your room has been cleared out. Is everything alright? Who do I need to kill?"_

"Jesus, Felix. Demi is in Forks? I'm not there anymore and if you asked Aro or the twins they would've told you where I'm at. Yes Jane call me later. In fact I'll call you guys later. Aro tell Marcus that my mate and I will be there the first break I get from school," I say.

I hang up and look at the three vampires sitting in front of me. Jasper opens his mouth then closes it. Peter smiles like he knew something. Char was just looking at me.

"Did we just hear Jane from the Volturi call you mom?" Char asks.

"Well, yes. I can explain though. They claimed me as their mom because I'm the only one person they can't use their power on. Felix and Demetri have claimed themselves my brothers and the Kings have claimed me as their niece. Caius even likes me."

"So you're in good with the Volturi?" Peter asks.

"Yes, I haven't met the Kings in person but I've video chatted with them. The twins, Felix, and Demi are the only ones I've met in person."

"They won't like that I'm your mate," Jasper says.

"They will too. Just because of your past doesn't mean they won't like you. Would you like me to warn them who you are?" I ask.

I let him feel my emotions because I never wanted to hide it from him. He walks out the door and I sit there not sure what to do. I got up to follow him then changed my mind and went upstairs. I kept my shield lowered so he could feel my emotions. I asked Char if they had an extra room I could use to sleep in. She says the only rooms with beds are their room and Jasper's. I went into the Jasper's room and sat on the bed. My phone vibrates and I pull it out of my pocket to see a message from Demetri.

 _I'm in Texas and found your apartment. Where are you? - Demetri_

 _I'm not at home but I will meet you somewhere. - Bella_

 _Alright. Let me know where and I'll be there. - Demetri_

I grab my purse and my keys. I head back downstairs and let Peter and Charlotte know I was leaving. Jasper walked in and asked where I was going. I told him the truth and said I'd be heading home afterwards. I walk out of the house and I knew either Peter or Jasper were following me.

"Sug, ya know ya shouldn't be drivin'. Want me to take ya where ya need to go?" Peter asks.

"No, I'll be fine to drive. If I feel like I can't drive I'll call a cab," I say looking at him.

"I'll drive her Pete. We'll be back after she meets with Demetri." Jasper says climbing into the drivers side.

"If ya say so Major. He'll know ya are there so ya might as well meet with 'im as well," Peter says.

I shake my head and climb into the truck. We pull out of the driveway and I grab my phone out of my bag. I send a text to Demetri letting him know I had my mate with me. He sent back a laughing face and said Master Marcus was going to be hurt. I laughed and asked why the twins didn't come with him. He said never to underestimate him.

"We should've brought Peter and Char with us. I have a feeling the twins, Marcus, Aro, and Felix are with Demetri," I tell Jasper.

"Why do you say that?"

"I asked Demi why the twins didn't come with him and he said not to underestimate him."

My phone buzzes in my hand and it's a text from Peter and Char telling me that they're at the bar they and Jasper go to all the time. I ask Jasper and he says Rikers is where they go considering that the owner is a vampire. I laugh and say of course.

 _Meet me and my mate at Rikers. I'm sure if I get there before you you'll find me. - Bella_

Jasper speeds up and we make it to the bar within ten minutes. Peter and Char were standing outside and I looked at Peter. He tells me I have a crowd waiting for me and I laugh asking if they were here already. He shook his head and said they would be coming shortly.

"Jasper, Peter, Char," a man says when we walk in.

"David, how have you been?" Jasper asks.

"Great, it looks like you've got a human."

"It's his mate David back off," a female says coming up behind him.

"Liza, this is Isabella. Bella this is Liza and her husband David. David owns the bar and Liza manages it." Jasper introduces us.

"So what brings y'all by?" David asks.

"We're meeting with someone. That someone is from the Volturi but they aren't here to harm anyone. They're here to talk to my mate."

"Alrighty then. Should I let y'all have the VIP section?"

"If ya wouldn't mind. That way if we have any others show up they won't be alarmed of the being here," Peter says.

A pair of small arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I stiffened. Jasper senses it and looks at me then behind me. I see him visibly relax and I look down at the arms and see black with painted nails.

"Jane, why must you always hug me from behind?" I laugh.

"Because I can," she says.

I turn around and give her a proper hug. Alec rushes forward and wraps his arms around me and Jane. Felix and Demetri are starting Jasper, Peter, and Char down. I stand straighter and look the two of them in the eye.

"Don't you even fucking think about it!" I tell them.

"Ah come on." Demi looks at me.

"You do it and I will light your ass on fire," I growl.

"Ah, Isabella so nice to see you my niece," I hear Aro say from behind Demi and Felix.

I push past the two of them and greet Marcus and Aro. I hug them both and tell them my mate and his coven were here with me. I walk back to Jasper and grab his hand. Jane, Alec, and Marcus look between the two of us. Aro is smiling and I wasn't sure whether or not to be afraid.

"So you're the one I get to call nephew?" Marcus says smiling.

"Were you not a part of the Cullen's?" Aro asks.

My face falls at their name. Jasper squeezes my hand and asks everyone if they'd like to follow us up to VIP section. Jane and Alec follow us. I knew the two of them were talking and I didn't want to interrupt. Jasper looks at me and smiles. I give him a small smile and look back at Jane. She smiles brightly and I shake my head.

"Alright, I'll do introductions although I know you know about each other. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Aro, and Marcus this is my mate Jasper Whitlock and his coven members Peter and Char. Peter, Jasper, and Char this are Alec, Jane, Felix, Demi, Aro, and Marcus."

"So you're the one who is claiming our moms heart?" Alec looks at Jasper.

"I guess so." Jasper shrugs.

I knew he was feeling their emotions and I'd like to know what they thought about Jasper. Aro was being very quiet and I wasn't sure what he was thinking. This is one of the times I wish I had his power. He looks at me and smiles.

"So Isabella will you still be visiting us when you get a chance too? I know Caius is going to be upset that he didn't come with us." Aro looks at me.

"Yes, I'm sure on the first break I could come visit. Of course I'll have to save up the money to do so," I say.

"Dear, we'll have the private jet come get you. No need to worry yourself about spending a dime." Marcus tells me.

We all sit there and talk. Soon it was time for them to go and while I was sad to see the twins go I knew it wouldn't be long before I seen them. I promise them that I'd text them once I got home. Jasper asks if he'd like me for him to take me home and I shake my head. I'd drank more than I should've and I didn't want my dad seeing me like this. He knew I drank but if he knew I drank this much he would be worried.

"Char knowing y'all you'll get back to the house first. Can ya make her something to eat and put new sheets on the bed?" Jasper asks.

"Sure thing Major. After that Pete and I will be going for a hunt. Don't forget that in a week school starts up," Char laughs.

I doze off in the truck and when I wake up Jasper is carrying me in the house. I tell him that I can walk and he sits me down at the island. It looked like Char heated up the chicken Alfredo from earlier and left me a plate. Jasper tells me he's going to make sure the bedroom is warm enough for me to sleep in. I knew I would have to tell him about the nightmares I have because I don't want him freaking out when I wake screaming.

"Hey Jasper. I need to tell you something before I go to bed for the night," I say knowing he could hear me from upstairs.

"What did you need to tell me?" He asks coming down.

"I wanted to warn you that when all that happened a year ago I've had nightmares since. I usually wake up in the middle of the night screaming loudly."

"What are the nightmares about?"

He is the first person to ask that and although my dad has asked that I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Well, they start off with _him_ leaving me and my stupid ass following him. It then turns to Victoria draining me. Or the wolves killing me. Or the Volturi killing me. It has even happened where Lewis was the one who killed me. I usually don't sleep for a week afterwards because I don't want the nightmares to come back."

"Well, how about tonight I'll stay by your side and if I feel you get distressed I'll calm you down?"

 **(A/N: I hope everyone enjoys! I'd like to ask everyone if I should add more of my stories on here. I have several of them. Leave me your review!)**


	7. AN: PLEASE READ

**Alright guys! This is an important message you guys need to read. Some of my stories that I've added 1-1-19(how odd is that) were ones I've had written for a while now. I will update one story a week starting next week as I need to work on my actual books. If you like my fanfictions pleasr don't hesitate to look up my actual books!**

 **Undercover Love (The Undercover Series) By Mandy Kim: https/u/boZq90**

 **Undercover Life will be out in match this year.**

 **I have changed my mind. I hate disappointing my readers so I'll update one story a day. I love every single one of you for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chaper 6

**Guest Reviewer: I'm sorry you don't like how my story is going. If you want to stop reading go for it. Thanks for making me waste time reading your review.**

 **Catgrl: She gets over it with the help of Jasper. Thank you for your review.**

 **Traceybuie: I havent read many, but I like the Volturi.**

 **Asia.Joanna.7334: Thanks for your review!**

 **Cathy29Jes: Lewis is no longer alive as Felix and Demetri took him out. They were in town when it happened and they found their lunch. Bella doesn't know about it though.**

 **The newest daughter: The Volturi became like a second family for her. Having Jasper as her mate makes it better.**

 _Previously: "Well, how about tonight I'll stay by your side and if I feel you get distressed I'll calm you down."_

Jasper

She nods and says that it would work. I let her take a shower while I make the bed. I get a glass and put it on the table by my bed so I could get her water when it came time to. I hear the water shut off and I get my things ready for my shower.

"Jasper, do you think Charlotte will have something I could borrow for the night? I didn't exactly bring over any extra clothes."

"I'll check with her and double check," I say.

"Thank you," she says.

 _Char, Bella wants to know if you have anything she can wear for tonight. She doesn't have any clothes to sleep in. -Jasper_

I tell Bella I sent her a text and I'm just waiting for a response. She asks if she could borrow a t shirt and shorts if I have them. I laugh and tell her I do. I tell her they're outside the door and I'll be stepping into my study. I go into the study and I hear her come out of the bathroom. A few minutes later she tells me it's safe to come out.

"I hope Char says she doesn't have anythin' you can borrow. I like that look on you," I say taking a good look on her.

"Jasper, stop with the flattery," she blushes.

She asks what side of the bed I want and I tell her that she can pick either. I tell her I'm going to take a quick shower and I would be right back. She nods and gets into the bed. She tells me she'll be texting her dad and will probably be asleep when I get out of the shower.

A few hours later I feel her getting distressed. Peter and Char knock softly on the door and she starts tossing. Char asks if everything is okay and I tell her that Bella has nightmares. She shakes her head and asks if there is anything she could do for her. I shake my head and tell her that Bella didn't need anything right away.

"Peter, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Something Char brought to my attention," he says.

"About?"

"Me and Bella."

"Oh, how y'all look alike?" I look at him.

"Yeah, I'm not gettin' anythin' from my knower and I'm not sure what ta do 'bout it," he tells me.

"Why don't ya look it up. I mean ya can look up family trees," I say.

"How would I go 'bout that when I don't remember anythin' from my human life."

"Use Bella's name. I'm sure if y'all are related then ya will pop up on there. It would also give ya more opportunity ta learn more 'bout your human life," Char says.

"Please, please. No dad, don't go. He will kill us," Bella says in her sleep.

I send her calming waves and she thrashes around on the bed. Peter and Char leave the room and leave me alone with her. She sits up in bed and looks around. I pull her into my arms and tell her everything is okay.

"What time is it?"

"Just after five in the mornin'," I tell her.

"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. Might as well get up. I still need to get clothes and supplies for school."

"You visit with your dad since he will be leaving soon. After he leaves we can worry about everything else. I'll have Char get you some night clothes, but I'll leave regular clothes to you."

"Thanks, Jasper."

 **Bella**

I started school last week and it's been a week and a few days since my dad left. I've talked Jasper into letting me stay at my apartment until I'm comfortable with my school schedule. I was late the first day because I over slept and when I arrived to Jasper's class he smirked.

"Ya know Mr. Whitlock, ya don't play fair. Thanks for the wake up ya jackass." I mutter under my breath.

"May I ask why ya are late, Miss?" He asks aloud.

"Swan. I overslept. My alarm clock didn't go off for the time I set it," I say.

"Well, Miss. Swan, I ask that you not be late again. If you are then you can stay after and explain why you like to be late to my class," he says.

I sit there and stew in anger and embarrassment. My phone buzzes twice and I see two texts. I know one is probably from Peter, but I'm not sure why I got two texts. I would have to wait until class was over before I could look at them. Jasper passes out a list of subjects we'll be going over and I look at it. It also has a list of supplies we'll need for class. I pull out my phone when he says we have the rest of the hour for free time.

 _Don't give him too much of a hard time. He has to keep it professional there at the school. Oh when ya get out can ya swing by? Peter_

 _I know I just wish he wouldn't have embarrassed me in front of the class. Yeah I can swing by, but can I ask what ya need me for? Bella_

 _Darlin' I love ya an' I'm sorry for embarrassing ya in front of the class. Ya know the next time ya are late ya won't have to stay behind. I'm also sorry for this mornin' an' not wakin' ya up. I was goin' ta, but ya didn't get a lotta a sleep last night. Jasper_

 _Jas, I'm not mad at you. I know I didnt get a lot of sleep and I think that's why I over slept. I'll see you after school and I love you too. Bella_

I sit there and realize that I'm going to have to ask Jasper if he can help with supplies. I would have to ask him later when I stopped by the house. It's been a long week and other than classes I haven't seen much of Jasper. It sucks, but I'm so glad today is Friday. I'm spending the weekend at Jasper's with him, Peter and Char.

 _Sug, head on over after yer next class. Jasper will be takin' care of it. We need ta get ready an' Peter really needs ta talk ta ya. Char_

 _Will do. Class is about over. I won't be missing anything for my last three classes. Its mainly about papers we need to write and I've got two out of three done already. What's going on that he needs to talk me so badly. Wait, what are we needing to get ready for? Bella_

The class ends and I walk towards the parking lot. Jasper calls out to me and I look at him. He hands me a few papers and tells me they're from the last three classes. I thank him and get in the truck. My phone buzzes twice and I grab it before starting the truck.

 _You, Jasper, Peter, an' I are goin' out to a club. We won't be goin' to one in town so ya may wanna pack a bag for the weekend. Char_

 _I love you darlin' an' I will see ya after my next class. Jasper_

I smile and I wonder why we're going out of town. I head to my apartment and drop off my school work. Jasper and I would be back on Monday to do our work. We didn't have classes this Monday because the college is getting new flooring this weekend. I pack a bag and grab my boots Jasper bought me. I put my makeup bag in the bag and look around. I didnt need anything else and I knew no one would break in.

 _I'm on my way. Got everything I think I'll need this weekend. Should I head over now or have Jasper pick me up in thirty minutes? Bella_

 _Love you too Cowboy. Are you coming to pick me up? Bella_

 _No wait for Jasper. Yer gonna be leavin' yer truck there this weekend. Jasper will be givin' ya a ride here. Do ya have any outfits that would fit a country bar? Char_

 _Yes I will be picking you up. I'll be there in ten. Class ended early. Be outside waitin'. Jasper_

 _I think I might have something that would work. Why is that what we're doing? Bella_

 _I'll be out there. See you soon. Bella_

 _We're headin' to a concert. After that we'll be goin' to a bar. Char_

 _Ah okay. See you guys soon. Bella_

Five minutes later Jasper pulls up. I open the door and jump in as he pulls away. I laugh because it was like we were running from my parents. Jasper asks how my day was and I tell him it was good. He asks if I'm ready for the weekend and I nod my head.

"What concert are we going to? I didn't know anyone was playing this weekend."

"Char got tickets to Carrie Underwood and Maddie and Tae. She also learned that Kane Brown will be performing in the bar we're going to tomorrow night."

"I love Carrie! She's got a new song out called Southbound. Kane is awesome as well. Ive heard every song of his and I've followed Carrie Underwood since American Idol days," I say smiling.

"Char loves Kane and Peter loves Carrie. I like all three we're going to see. I like Maddie and Taes song Friends Don't."

"Char said we're going to a bar tonight after the concert," I say.

"I didn't know that. Maybe Kane is performing tonight," he says.

We pull up to the house and Char comes speeding out of the house. She tells Jasper that he and Peter are going hunting while the two of us get ready. He laughs and says he's changing out of work clothes before doing that. He takes my hand and we walk into the house together. I give Peter a hug as Jasper goes to change. Char drags me to their room and asks where my bag is. I tell her it's out in the truck.

"Peter go get Bell's bag out of Jaspers truck," Char says.

"Char, I could've gone to get it. My boots are in the back of the truck," I tell her.

"Jasper can carry ya out to the truck an' ya can put 'em on. We're gonna be takin' Jasper's truck," she says laughing.

Peter brings up the bag and lets us know he and Jasper would be right back. I tell Jasper I love him knowing he'll hear me. He yells back his love and Char rolls her eyes.

"Ya know Pete an' I haven't seen Major this happy in a long time. Its good ta see a smile on his face an' knowin' it ain't fake," she says.

"Well, I'm not sure if I've got anything to do with it. It may just be the fact that he's teaching and let me tell you that man can make an entire class pay attention. In fact, that's all any of the female class members talk about. I'm glad he's mine and I'm not a jealous person."

"Sug, ya got every reason for it ta be ya. Jasper has finally found 'is mate an' he couldn't be happier," she tells me.


End file.
